


Broken Toys

by Servetolive



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Damaged Geordi, Forced Prostitution, M/M, Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Servetolive/pseuds/Servetolive
Summary: It takes a visit from an old friend and a dirty promise for Maddox to break Data. Post-'Descent.'





	Broken Toys

“You keep them down *here?*” Geordi asked. “In a dungeon?”

Data shuffled in his bonds the second he heard his friend’s voice.

“Geordi,” he called out into the semi-darkness. Maddox flipped the switch, and the two descended into the concrete basement, with Geordi a step ahead.

He thought it was disapproval he’d heard in Geordi’s inquiry at first, but…

“Wow…”

The engineer stopped at the base of the stairs and rolled his head around, as if admiring the vast array of tools Maddox had collected to subdue the androids.

He stepped forward, pulling on a duranium chain that hung from the ceiling, testing its durability. Data was confounded; couldn’t his friend *see* him? Naked and bound on the floor?

“These are alright for now, but…” He rattled them, and turned to Maddox, who stood with his hands behind his back, a proud smile on his face. “They won’t do for much longer, if Lore is as difficult as you say he is. Are you open to suggestions?”

“Any constructive criticism from you is more than welcome, Commander.”

“Geordi,” Data tried again, but with less urgency. That time, both humans turned to him, and it was at that time that Dara realized a rescue attempt by his friend was unlikely.

“I assume that you are not here to assist me in my current dilemma,” he asked, after a pause.

Geordi sighed. “No, no, Data,” he said in that gentle voice of his as he stepped forward to kneel in front of the android. He placed a hand on the back of Data’s neck. 

“Why would I do that?”

Data flashed a look at Maddox, who remained at the stairs, smiling wickedly at him.

“Because,” Data said, offering a weak, constructed smile. “We are friends.”

“Hmm.” Geordi looked up at the long chain that connected Data to the ceiling and the chains around his ankles. He stood up, and tapped his left ear–the site of intrusion from the “operation” that Geordi had undergone while Data was under Lore’s control.

“Broken toys don’t make for very good friends, Data.”

Data considered this comment deeply within himself as Geordi turned back to Maddox.

“He isn’t ready,” Maddox told him. “Not yet.”

“But he will be?”

Maddox looked over at Data, who was staring at the floor, his shoulders rising and falling at uneven intervals as he registered what had just occurred.

“Soon,” he said. “Very soon.”

–

Hours later, Maddox returned alone, with a green apple in one hand, to Data staring at the same spot in the ground as before, except that a small puddle of tears had formed there.

“How was your talk with your old friend, Commander?”

Data looked up at Maddox as he descended, unable to convey anything besides sadness and regret. He wished so much at that moment to be able to feel rage–like his brother.

“Not good?” Maddox said into the echoing room. He took a chair from the corner and slid it over before Data, straddling it with his arms draped over the back.

“No,” Data said quietly. “Not good at all.”

Maddox chuckled and shrugged as much with his mouth as he did with his shoulders.

“What did you expect? Lore can’t shoulder the blame for *everything,* you know. *You* did that to Geordi.”

“I do not need a reminder, Commander.”

Maddox brought the apple to his mouth and took a bite. The crunch resonated throughout the room. “I’m sure you don’t,” he said, his mouth full of the fruit.

Data looked up at Maddox as the human took a few more bites. His pupils were dilated, and although he was not exerting himself, the temporal vein on the left side if his forehead was plainly visible. His movements were also more free and loose than usual for the normally stiff-backed man. He was high.

“What’s it going to take to break you, Data? Hm?” 

Data could normally sit through any staring contest, but the loss of Geordi was not something he could de-prioritize and shut away, like the dozens of other processes that created discomfort in him.

“So what now,” Maddox asked, chomping away at the core of the apple. “Will you keep trying to argue semantics with me, attempting to convince me to let you go?”

For lack of a better response: “Yes.”

Maddox laughed again, his mouth closed and full. He waited to swallow before answering. “You know I’m not very good at that, Data. Why should I free you?”

“Because you are a Federation citizen, born and raised with the values of such, and you know that all life is equal.”

Maddox nodded, finishing the apple. “Yes,” he said. “That’s true.”

He threw the core into Data’s chest. It bounced and landed between his legs, with Data’s eyes following.

“Did you ever consider the idea that I don’t *care* how sentient you are, and that your sentience–in fact–strengthens my desire to own you?”

Data’s neck servos twitched as he attempted to process the information.

“Think about that,” Maddox said as he rose from his chair. He left it in place as he bounded up the steps and disappeared. 

–

Thirty-six hours later, Data heard the chatter of guests filter in from upstairs. Lore was still nowhere to be found; more than likely bound securely in Maddox’s room.

Data’s ears perked up when he heard Geordi’s voice amongst the rumble, and couldn’t help but look forward to the moment he would come down to collect Data for even a few hours.

But the chatter died down, and Geordi never came.

Maddox did though, a crystal bottle of brown liquor in hand. He turned the chair around–this time, sober, except for a few drinks in him–and looked at Data for a long while before opening his mouth.

“You have a customer,” he said, as he’d heard him say many times to his two older brothers.

“Is it–”

“Never mind who it is.” Maddox took a swig from the bottle, glaring at Data from the side as he drank. “It could be. I’ll never tell you.”

He set the bottle down and crossed one long leg over his knee. “But if you ever hope to see him again, I need your cooperation.” He checked his watch. “You’ve got a minute to decide–too long for an android, I think.”

Data considered this. What would he give to see Geordi again, to show him the tears he shed over his betrayal? To apologize to him–if not with words, then by actions?

“Thirty seconds.”

He deserved this, he thought as he crawled forward. He and his brothers were the monsters, not suitable for autonomy.

“Fifteen seconds.”

These were the masters.

“Five seconds.”

He lay his head in Maddox’s lap, realizing that he could never comprehend the amount of suffering he had caused his friend. Perhaps through pleasure, he could convey his sorrow and love.

Gold tears pooled into Maddox’s slacks as he patted the android on the head.

“Good boy,” he said.

Silently, Data watched as Maddox retrieved his unused leash and collar and affixed a shiny bit into his mouth.

“Are you ready, Little One?”

Data nodded, willing for Geordi to be at the top of the stairs, and no one else.

“Good.” Maddox shook the chain. “Let’s go.”


End file.
